


Speed And Spark

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lincoln, Cuddling & Snuggling, Lincoln's already an Avenger, M/M, Not related to the others in the series, Pietro Teases, Pietro lived AOU, Pining Lincoln, Top Pietro, VERY VERY MATURE, bit of begging, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he looked away and bent his leg, resting his elbow on his knee.</p><p>“Oh no! You so know what I’m talking about!” she pressed and Lincoln showed a little bit of a smile. “You seriously have a thing for Pietro,” </p><p>“You’re crazy!” he grinned and strained to push himself up to stand. He had a little bit of energy and training was still on, there wasn’t long left, but he sure as hell didn’t want to be seen sitting on his ass when the Cap came back in.</p><p>“So!? What’s not to like?!” she jumped to stand up with him and followed him a few feet away from the walls of their corner of the room. “He’s insanely hot, he has an accent that would get anyone hot and bothered, depending on what he says, his eyes are beautiful AND he has a freaking huge amount of stamina, so if you guys have sex, it’s going to be amazi-,”</p><p>“Daisy!” he cut her off, now completely flustered and embarrassed, he could feel the mild heat rising around his cheeks. She’d said everything loud enough that almost everyone in the room heard her, and he’d faintly caught the Maximoff twins glancing over a few times. “Do you want to say it louder? I don’t think everyone in the facility heard you,”</p><p>“Sorry...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed And Spark

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing, these two guys together are like my new thing. xD There's probably going to be a huge series with these two together.

 

He was watching him from the other end of the room as he relaxed with Daisy. Training pretty much killed them and they were exhausted. Lincoln was forced to hold his power for over an hour while holding his teammate up, like he did a few days after they met. He had to grab a few things that were thrown at him too, catching them in midair. The trainer, the one that threw things at him, left them alone for a while after they asked for a break

He was wiped and leaning back against the wall, breathing deeply as he practically stared at the Sokovian. Linc wasn’t that close with him, just friends. Even though they were friends, he had this thing for him, he wasn’t blind. The man was incredibly attractive, especially in the skin-tight shirt and trackpants. His body was very well toned and broad, wide at the shoulders. He had muscular legs from running and slightly curved hips, giving him that sexy-figure-look that women usually wanted on a man. He wouldn’t say he was in-love with him, he really REALLY _liked_ him. He was smart, brave, fierce, funny, mature at times. He had a great personality for a slightly obnoxious, stubborn, strong minded guy. But besides that, he’d say that he’d definitely let the, recently appointed, Avenger have his way with him, have sex with him, be it rough or soft. Lincoln would gladly let him do anything he wanted. Just to have those large, heated hands on him, touching him, making him feel goo-

“Hey!”

“What?” he snapped back to reality and stared at Daisy, like he hadn’t heard a word she said... and he actually hadn’t, too distracted by the sweat soaked man training on the other side of the room with his sister.

“This is like that board game all over again, but _you’re_ the one that’s a million miles away,” she smirked at him and then took a gesturing glance at the male Maximoff. “Got a thing for speedy?” her smirk grew when his eyes widened and his flickered over to him a few times.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he looked away and bent his leg, resting his elbow on his knee.

“Oh no! You _so_ know what I’m talking about!” she pressed and Lincoln showed a little bit of a smile. “You seriously have a thing for Pietro,” she was like a nosy teenager hanging with her friends and she was sure that one of them had a crush on a guy.

“You’re _crazy_!” he grinned and strained to push himself up to stand. He had a little bit of energy and training was still on, there wasn’t long left, but he sure as hell didn’t want to be seen sitting on his ass when the Cap came back in.

“So!? What’s not to like?!” she jumped to stand up with him and followed him a few feet away from the walls of their corner of the room. “He’s insanely hot, he has an accent that would get _anyone_ hot and bothered, depending on what he says, his eyes are beautiful AND he has a freaking huge amount of stamina, so if you guys have sex, it’s going to be amazi-,”

“Daisy!” he cut her off, now completely flustered and embarrassed, he could feel the mild heat rising around his cheeks. She’d said everything loud enough that almost everyone in the room heard her, and he’d faintly caught the Maximoff twins glancing over a few times. “Do you want to say it louder? I don’t think everyone in the facility heard you,”

“Sorry...” she said quickly and reached her hands behind her, locking her fingers and standing there all innocent. The thing was... him and Pietro hung out. Whenever it was just them and the girls they usually talked or played a videogame while Daisy and Wanda were doing something else. They were always left to their own devices once training was over or after they finished a mission. The two were friends. So he was getting a little anxious for when they were finished here. Pietro was probably curious now, and his sister, she was more than likely itching to know what’s going on. She’d persistently try to get it out of him with her powers of ‘ _persuasion_ ’. She was actually a little scary at times. It always worked on her brother whenever she needed to get something out of him.

And if she didn’t get it out of him, she’d get it out of Daisy. The two girls were the biggest gossips in the Avengers Facility. Bigger than Stark.

“I got some energy back, one more try?” he changed the subject, gesturing to the training room. He knew she understood what he meant and she gave a curt nod before stepping forward and into the position he needed her in.

\----------

Lincoln dropped down onto the long sofa in the lounge room, lying and spread over it like a bed with his hands hanging over the edge above his head. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He’d just gotten out of the shower and was now dressed in a pair of baggy bedpants and a vest, obviously he was wearing underwear too. He had some decency when in a room with two girls.

Pietro though, he’d instantly noticed the lack of underwear when he walked in the room, also having just got out of the shower himself, his own shower. They didn’t share. Stark made sure every room had their own bathroom. The twin was wearing a pair of soft, grey loungepants, and _only_ that. No shirt or vest, just the pants. He could tell there wasn’t anything under them because they had a loose, thick curve where his... dick was. He only took a quick glance though, when Pietro was talking to his sister. It’s like he was doing it on purpose.

Linc dropped his head back down onto a thick pillow/cushion and relaxed again, listening to the noises in the room while the others just did their own thing. Daisy and Wanda were getting snacks and drinks ready for the movie they all agreed on and Pietro was just leaning over the island in the kitchen, talking to his twin. And his teammate was right, his voice was something that got him hot and bothered, but it didn’t depend on what he said. He could say anything to him and he’d feel the temperature rise.

He yelped in surprise when his legs were grabbed and lifted from the sofa, the lower half of his body going with them. Pietro dropped onto the seat and carefully lied them back down, but over his lap. Lincoln’s ass was pressed against the side of the runners’ thigh and he was being grinned at before the man turned towards the TV in the corner of the room. He scoffed at him and turned to look at it aswell, only then noticing all the snacks and drinks on the table in front of the two big sofas.

\-------------------- _freaking love Pietro’s accent_

The Sokovian was not stupid, he saw the lingering looks Sparky gave him when he thought that Pietro was not looking. He was so open with his expressions and where he stared. He’d distractingly ogle him, not aware that he was staring and the speedster knew this. He knew because he also had an attraction to Lincoln and would unnoticeably gaze back. From what Daisy had said loudly back in the training, it made him surer that the boy had something for him. And the part where she had mentioned sex had caught his attention. He would not mind having sex with him, he’d be _all for it_ as Tony had said many times. He understood the expression.

The inhuman was smaller than him, but he was slightly broad with a narrowing figure that stopped at the hips where they were sharp. He was well toned and tanned and he was beautiful for a man. His eyes, a light shade of green with specs of blue.

Pietro strode around with barely any clothes on after training and missions to torture Linc, to make him react. He liked to see his responses, the way he shifted a little uncomfortably when they touched with simply skin on skin contact, the way he stared distractingly, the way his breath seemed to leave him for a few seconds, and the faint pinkish change on his face. He loved to tease him, torture him.

He rested his arm over the inhumans thigh, his hand holding his knee and gently massaging it, purposely making it seem like he was unaware of what he was doing as he watched the movie. It was boring, but it was his sister and Daisy who chose it. He was far more interested in playing with Lincoln.

Pietro shifted out of his comfortable spot, moving to lean half over Sparky to grab a bag of Skittles. He hadn’t had anything since the movie had begun. He dropped back into the seat, just as he thought of a torturous idea and moved again, repositioning himself to lie behind Linc, shoving him forward a little bit with a quick and friendly ‘ _move_ ’. That ‘was’ Pietro being nice. He got comfortable again, purposely keeping his lower half close to Linc’s and felt the way the body he was pressed against stiffen, tensing a little from his contact. It faintly jerked when he rested his elbow on the boys’ side, using his free hand and teeth to open the skittles. He drew the open corner to his mouth and let a few roll in, moving his hand away and then draping it over Linc’s waist, offering him some.

He’d noticed his sisters quick glance and smirk at him, Daisy already asleep with her head on his twins shoulder.

“Thanks,” he whispered, dipping his fingers in to grab a few and then pulling back to drop them into his mouth. Pietro left his arm there, resting over his waist with the small bag in hand. He was getting quite a few naughty ideas from their position, a few he would not do because they were devious and dark. He ‘would’ do two or three that were harmless and fun.

The Speedster relaxed his body into the others, Sparky seeming to let him and then shifted to rest his head on Lincoln’s shoulder as he chewed on skittles, breathing through his nose and against his neck. He’d easily caught the shaky breath that left him, the hairs on his neck and arms standing as he continued. Pietro also noticed the faint colour blooming on the cheek he could see and his body heat raised a little, telling him that he was feeling something, he was starting to get turned on.

Linc was not the only one that was physically responding, Pietro himself could feel the knotting in his lower abdomen, spreading lower and further into his crotch, heating his body and turning him on.

He shifted his eyes to focus on the inhuman, just in time to catch him swallow deeply and feeling his breathing pick up, his shoulder and chest rising and falling a little bit quicker. He smirked and dropped the bag of skittles onto the sofa by Linc’s stomach, not tipping any out. He grabbed a few and moved to Sparky’s mouth, noting the slight jerk of surprise. He held one against his lips, the other seeming a little hesitant, but he opened them a little, enough to slip it in. He could feel the soft, tenderness against his fingers and thumb every time he gently pressed one in.

Pietro tilted his head down, his own mouth now softly touching the crook of Linc’s neck, his eyes closed and he was calmly breathing him in. He had felt him shift again, uncomfortable and, or nervous with what he was doing. Once he was done feeding him, he moved his hand slowly, ghostingly down over his chin, under and then softly down his neck and over his Adamsapple. The speedster had felt him reacting to his touch, his gentle caressing. He moved his hand to the others chest, his fingers splayed out and holding him still. He opened his eyes a little at sound of movement and glanced down to see the inhumans leg bend and cover the easily noticeable bulge growing in his pants.

“I... I think I’ll turn in early,” he rushed out breathlessly and Pietro pulled back, grabbing the skittles pack on the way. He allowed him to stand and quickly walk off down the hall to his bedroom. He turned and sat up straight, smirking at his sister who had one of her own aimed at him. She gave him a nod in Lincoln’s direction, gesturing him to go.

“ _Good night brother,_ ” she spoke in Sokovian.

“ _Good night sister_ ,” he whispered back in their tongue and stood, dropping the back on the table before moving around the sofa and heading towards the sleeping quarters, where he knew Linc went. He was aware that he had been turned on by what he had done to him, touching him. He was sure that he would be relieving himself by now. He’d had enough time to get to his room and start in the time that Pietro gave him to leave and say good night to his sister.

He strode around the corner that led to Sparky’s door and stopped a few inches away, attempting to listen in before grabbing the handle and turning it. He hadn’t heard anyone, it was silent, meaning that either he hadn’t gone to his room or... Pietro peeked inside, noting the lack of light until he glanced at the bathroom, seeing the glow under the door. Lincoln was in his bathroom. He’d gone straight to his room and to the toilet to relieve himself.

He quietly stepped into his room and easily shut the door without making noise, locking it behind him before softly and silently making his way towards the bathroom door. He waited a few seconds, hearing the faint gasps and heavy breathing. He reached his hand up and knocked it with his knuckles.

\--------------------

Dangerous, that was so dangerous. He’d nearly groaned or made some other noise when Pietro was touching him. He was barely doing anything to him. He was pressed to his back, his hips up against his ass and all he did was feed him a few skittles and brush his hand along his chin, neck and chest. It felt so good, but it was just a few little touches. He shouldn’t have gotten so worked up over it.

He ran his tight grip slowly up to the head of his cock, gently engulfing the tip in his fist and then rolled his clenched hand around. He dropped his head back to stare at the ceiling and gasped a few times, his mouth opening and his eyes closing. His other hand gently rubbed along his bare chest, having tossed his vest aside as soon as he got into his bedroom.

Lincoln’s heart skipped massively and he jerked when he heard someone knocking, his pulse still pounding as he listened out.

“Little busy, come back a little later,” he answered, trying to keep as quiet and as still as possible, though it was hard ( _haha_ ) not to.

“It’s me,” a thick Sokovian accent spoke, muffled by the door. Pietro, Pietro was there, why? How long? He hadn’t heard him come into his room. He hadn’t heard the door open and close.

“That doesn’t change anything, I’m busy,” he replied, hating that his voice cracked a few times during that sentence.

“We need to talk,” ... he was more than tempted to just walk out of the bathroom with his dick out to hit the damn speedster in the face right there and then.

“Seriously? Right now?” he was starting to get a little frustrated, little-him definitely was. He just really wanted to spurt and the Sokovian was making it so hard ( _haha_ ) to do that.

“Yes, right now,” Pietro just sounded amused by this. Linc huffed and frowned a little, carefully tucking himself back into his pants and slowly taking deep breaths to calm down before he turned to the door and took a few steps to grab the handle and open it, hiding halfway behind it so Pietro wouldn’t see his problem. The man was casually leaning against the doorframe, like he’d been there for a while, hopefully he hadn’t because that would just be embarrassing and then he’d have to drown himself and leave Daisy a ‘suicide note’ telling her why and stuff.

“...” Lincoln stood there, hiding behind the door as Pietro just stood there, staring.

“...” he said nothing.

“... _We need to talk_?” his impression sucked, but he was trying to do the Sokovian accent, pretending to be the speedster.

“I am not stupid, you know,” answered with his thick accented voice. He knitted his brow at him and leaned his head on the door.

“I’m sorry, it was just a joke. I’m not that good at accen-,”

“I did not mean that...” he cut him off and pushed from the door frame, standing straight in the doorway instead and staring at him with very focused eyes. “I meant... the way you look at me, how you feel for me. You have your feelings written on your face,” Linc’s eyes shot open at that, his nerves mildly stunning him for a few seconds. “Your posture changes when you are around me, and by your reaction, you had no idea how open you were,” he continued and it just made his pulse speed up a tad. “I am not oblivious, Lincoln,” he smirked at him. “I thought that I should make the first move since you did not seem like you were going to,”

He took a sudden step back as Pietro stepped into the bathroom with him, he was advancing and Linc had no idea what to do. He needed to... he needed to hide his...

“Wait! Pi, stop-I-,”

“I am aware that your rod is rigid,” his smirk widened and he sounded way more amused than before. Lincoln just knitted his brow at him, confused. “As I said, you are very open and I am not oblivious,” he continued walking, making him start to step back again, until he felt the small of his back touch the rim of the sink. Pietro reached his hands out, one resting at his side, his grip on the edge of the sink, the other moved to cup him, almost his whole hand making a bowl around his concealed dick. He had to close his eyes and bite his lip, his only reaction being the quick intake of air and the jerk in his body.

The speedster groped a few times, his hand moulding around him and it was suddenly gone, returning only a few seconds later ‘inside’ his pants and underwear. He was gripping him, soft at first, gentle with slow experimental strokes. Pietro leaned his head into him, his tongue coming out and flattening against his skin, running up the side of his neck until he reached his ear and then he gently sucked at the sharp point on his jaw.

“Do not bite your lip... that is my job,” Linc couldn’t help the little girlish laugh that left him from hearing that line. It was like he spent some time watching cliché romance and sex movies or something. “What’s so funny?” the question must’ve been rhetorical, because when he was about to answer he couldn’t, not over the low, long moan that left his lips. Pietro had gripped him hard and stiff, stroking him painfully slow the once, his clenched hand getting tighter and tighter as it got closer to the tip. It made him speechless, like literally speechless. The only thing that left his mouth was that moan. He reached a hand to his mouth, to try and muffle it, but the speedster grabbed his wrist and pulled it away, instead he pushed his head into the Sokovians chest and tried to grind into the rigid hand, not getting anywhere since he had such a strong, unbreakable hold on him. How... how could he make him feel that good with just one stroke and it took Linc ages just to get that far?

“Pietro,” he breathed into his chest and gasped when his hand finally reached the head, encircling it and giving a few taut squeezes before he tightly stroke his hand back down, taking his bedpants and underwear with him. The hand on the sink was suddenly holding his chin between the fingers and thumb and he was forced to look up, his eyes half-lidded and distracted. He felt the speedsters’ mouth on his, pecks at first, but they eventually evolved into open mouthed kisses where their tongues got involved and twisted and wrapping around each other. His inside was so wet, hot and Linc moaned into him, trying to press in for more as he felt the hand on his dick reach the base, and then the grip was gone and he was reaching further under to cup and grope his sac before returning to hold him and stroke tightly from the base to the tip, his speed a little faster this time, like he wanted or needed to speed up a little, maybe he needed to because he was turned on and reaching the edge, though he hadn’t touched himself yet...

Lincoln tentatively reached out, his hand brushing the speedsters abdomen before his fingers snaked under the waistband of his pants, instantly able to feel the almost rock hard dick, and he felt the tiny jolt that left the man, the intake of breath through his nose and the kissing was briefly broke.

“I am here to make _you_ feel good, you don’t have to...” he trailed off and rested his forehead against Linc’s as he started stroking, his grip and style like Pietro’s but faster.

“This isn’t going to be one-sided,” he replied and started the kissing this time, his tongue slipping into his mouth before their lips even touched to taste him. He tilted his head to get a better angle and he let out a soft groan, the hand that was on his chin now placed on the small of his back and moving him away from the sink and gradually moving out of the bathroom all together. He was impressed that Pietro knew where he was going while they were still touching each other.

They broke apart for only a few seconds for the speedster to turn them around and push Linc onto the bed, which he was lying sideways along the middle, the pillows on his left. The Sokovian reached down to him only to grip his pants and underwear, and drag them down his legs until he wasn’t wearing anything, so he was just lying on the bed completely naked, void of clothes or anything to cover up. The inhuman glanced up to him, seeing the hungry look and then he was stripping too, easily slipping out of the trousers before walking over to the bathroom, but stopping at the door.

“Lube? Condom?” he rushed out, his voice slightly deeper and rougher.

“Side table, bottom drawer,” he breathed out and Pietro moved back into the room, instantly going for the drawer and he swore that he used his power to get from the bathroom door to the drawer and then to the point where he was kneeling between his legs, holding them apart by his thighs. Linc reached his hands above his head, holding the end of the of the mattress in a death grip. From what he could see Pietro was going to open him up first. The condom was put to the side and he was lubing his fingers, spreading the cream around them before he reached his hand out to his ass and then he felt a little bit of the cream being spread over and just on the inside of his hole. He glanced up to the speedster and saw the soft smirk on his lips. He was loving this, but so was Lincoln.

“Ready?” he spread his legs further open and tried to relax, giving a curt nod before closing his eyes and letting him get on with it. He didn’t have to wait long, two finger tips were inching into him, slow and gentle. He could feel his ring being pushed apart, but only gradually. It didn’t hurt or sting, or anything. It just felt like he was very slowly being opened... which was what was happening. He could easily deal with it. He even faintly pushed back to meet the hand, letting the fingers go deeper a tiny bit faster.

“I should’ve... made a move sooner,” he panted out, his eyebrows knitting and his body relaxing into the fingers as they reached in to the knuckles. It felt good, nice... and even better when he pulled out and then pushed them back in, smooth and at average speed. He did it a few times, every now and again moving his fingers in a different direction to loosen up his hole from every angle. It felt like it was working... maybe.

“And missed out on all the pining and lingering stares?” he replied sarcastically and carefully curled his fingers, putting pressure on his insides and widening him. He gave a high-pitched whine at that, instantly being embarrassed, but not having time to mourn his pride. The fingers were pulled out, almost a little bit too fast and it made him gasp, only to have three digits gently being pressed in, turning with each inch that disappeared inside of him.

Linc gradually reached one hand down, ghosting it down his stomach and abdomen until he found his dick. He gave it a few smooth strokes and then ghosted down further, his hand cupping his sac and massaging a little. He breathed a gasp when he felt lips attached to his base, sucking gently at the skin and then licking up to the head where he sucked it in-between his lips, the fingers still pressing into him. Pietro was multitasking, stretching while giving him a mild blowjob.

“Pietro, please,” he gasped, feeling the fingers push all the way in to the knuckle and then gently splay on his walls. He was ready, so ready. He really needed him inside. The digits just kept moving and reaching deeper, pushing on his body. It felt good, so good. They reached deep, but he knew that the speedsters’ dick would reach deeper.

“Patience,” was his calm reply and he really wanted to slap him. “Let me at least find your-,”

“Ahh,” ...that felt... what was... _even his inner-monologue was panting._ He reached back up to hold the mattress in a death grip and shook his head a little, panting and huffing. Whatever just made him moan, it needed to happen again.

“Pietro,” he called, breathless and needy. He felt the bed instantly dip in a few places and he gradually opened his eyes until they were half-lidded, and he saw the speedster leaning over him, putting his condom on before dropping over him to attach their lips, over and over again.

“I know,” he responded deeply, pulling back only to grab his pillows. “Lift your hips,” Lincoln strained a little, lifting them just about high enough for the pillows to be slipped under him, giving him a bit of height for Pietro. “I assume I don’t have to ask if you’re ready?”

“I don’t care how good this feels, I ‘will’ hit you,” he warned in pants and heard a few chuckles from the other man.

Nothing else was said before the speedster started to slip the head of his dick into his ring, pushing gently and slowly until it popped in, the rest putting on a bit of pressure since it gradually got thicker and thicker. He took it though, forcing himself to relax as it went in. He could feel it pushing him open, stretching him wider and wider. Linc bit his bottom lip and tried to relax, he really tried, but his hole and inside started to ache at the sudden size difference. He needed to adjust, but hopefully he’d have time for that once it was fully in. He didn’t want to waste time by telling Pietro to stop every few seconds. He’d just have to deal with it for a few seconds.

He breathed easy when he felt a hand on his abdomen, gentle and smooth as it ghosted up his chest soothingly and ran over his chest. The speedster was trying to distract him. The warm palm splayed as it shifted down his body, softly running over the shaft of his erection and he could only shift a little, on the boarders of writhing. Linc forced his eyes open and reached a shaky hand up, gently gripping the Sokovians neck to gradually pull him down. He breathlessly connected their lips and sucked on his bottom lip for a few seconds, and then the man’s tongue quickly slipping into his mouth, entangling with his.

Lincoln swallowed, closed his eyes and dropped his head back when he felt Pietro’s hips come into contact with his pelvis, finally fully sheathed inside him. He felt so full, so pressured. He wasn’t a virgin, not with women anyway. But sex with guys? The first and last time, he topped, so bottoming was a new thing to him.

Adjust, he needed time to adjust and it looked like the speedster knew that because he wasn’t moving. He was just leaning over him on all fours, staring down at him with strangely focused eyes, like he was watching him, being intrigued by him or something.

“When was the last time you did this? Bottom, I mean,” he was probably asking because of how tight he was, regardless of the prepping they did just before.

“First time being the bottom,” he strained out and breathed deeply.

“You should have told me,” he responded with his thick accent. “I would have been more careful,”

“I’m not some china doll that you need to be delicate with,” he frowned a little, not having much energy to do so since he was using most of it to stay calm and relaxed so he wouldn’t end up hurting himself and the dick inside him.

“I never said you, I just do not want to hurt you,”

“I can take it,” he panted slightly, opening his eyes to look up at him.

“Can you?” he challenged as he started to pull out, slow and calm, but then pushed back in, gently pushing up on his body and making him move a little. Linc didn’t answer, he couldn’t. His mouth was open and he let out a silent moan, so basically he just laid there with his mouth a little open.

He drew back again, slow like before and then rolled his hips forward, sliding back in with ease. Pietro pushed himself up from the bed, his hands moving grip his hips and hold him there as he started a slow, gentle rhythm of rocking his pelvis in short, easy burst.

\--------------------

Pietro was almost entranced by his expression, his body, his movements and little noises he let out. Linc was perfect, beautiful. He gently pulled his hips back, his dick slipping out until the head was left in and then he pushed back inside, a little faster than before. He did it again and again and again, until he gradually started to speed up with every few thrusts. He would not use his power, he did not want to hurt him.

He slid back out, his hand moving to hold Sparky’s dick as he rolled back in, feeling the warmth engulf him in a tight hold. He gave a few gentle strokes and thrusts, noting the way Lincoln arched a little and writhed under him, trying to push into the hand and his cock at the same time. He felt the others legs shift a little to wrap around his own hips, locking him against Linc. It made him smirk.

Pietro pressed himself deep inside, holding the position for a few seconds to feel the way the wet, hot walls pulsated against him, trying to take him further. He pulled back out and thrusted back in, deep and slightly harder and rougher. Lincoln was gasping, sweating, squirming, his muscles were pulsating and twitching. He could feel the heat of the room and the sweat spotting his own body, making him slip easier against Sparky, sliding in easier, faster. The sweat seemed to be better than the lube he’d previously used on them.

The speedster continued stroking him, his grip and rhythm the same as when they’d been in the bathroom. He held him tighter at the base, his hand clenching around him as he stroke upwards.

“Hah,” Linc panted as he seemed to hit his spot at the same time as he reached the tip, engulfing it in his hot hand. He thrusted again, aiming for his prostate and hitting dead on with a bit of strength. The inhuman arched into him, his body bending and trying to push back on him.

Pietro took a deep breath and began thrusting quicker, his hips racing forward and the gasps were leaving Sparky, his mouth falling open and his eyes squeezing shut. It was a sign he was doing it right. Both hands held him tight by his hips, pulling him back every time he surged forward. Their skin gave out slapping sounds and the moans and gasps starting filling the room, even the speedsters breaths roughened and sped up a little.

He leaned down over Linc and wrapped an arm around his arched waist and around his shoulders, his hand gripping his hair. It had forced Lincoln to move his own hands, slipping them around his shoulders so he could grip his shoulder blades, his nails digging in, and he was more than sure that they’d leave marks.

“Pietro!” Linc moaned into his shoulder, his teeth biting him. It seemed that he had a thing for leaving marks, he was not complaining. He kept thrusting hard into him, rolling his hips fast and rough. He was being met halfway, the inhuman pushing back against him for more touch and power. It felt amazing and the feeling he was having, the boiling and knotting his lower abdomen and the tightening of his sac. Pietro was close, but he wanted to wait for Lincoln to blow first, letting him have his blissful glowing moment before the speedster. He knew the other was close from the tightening and clenching of the walls wrapping around his dick. The pulsating had strengthened and his nails and teeth kept tightening and stinging. The contracting had also started. It would not be long before they were done.

“Ahh,” Lincoln pushed back into his hand, dropping it and trying to push against him as hard as he could as Pietro slammed in with so much force. “Pietro! C’mon,” he tried to say through moans. The speedster quickly reached his hand back to the others dick, gripping him tight and stroking him hard and rough, his hand twisting and rolling the tip. Linc was letting out gasp after gasp, but then there was a high-pitched moan and he was pushed so hard against, his body moving with him as Pietro slammed deep inside of him, pressing roughly against his prostate.

He was still stiff under him before the bigger man started milking him, slow and gentle and then he was shooting between them, hitting their abdomens and chests. He would be starting to get sensitive while he slowly relaxed and went limp so he carefully pulled out, leaning up to thrust his hand, stroking along his dick hard and tight until he started to spill into the condom, his eyes trained on the panting, relaxed, limp body of Linc. His eyes were closed, his mouth was open and his hands were back to holding the mattress above his head. He was so beautiful, so sexy and hot. The sweat glistened on him from the lamp-lights outside the window. He hadn’t noticed before, but the room was dark, the lights not having been turned on. The bathroom was the only thing lit.

He sighed and gazed back to Linc, who was still in his blissful moment. Pietro’s ‘cloud 9’ moment was fast from his speedy metabolism, so it was nice while it lasted, but he was back to his senses again and he could only stare at the beautiful inhuman as he gently pulled the condom off and tied the top in a knot. He gave a smile and softly got off of the bed, walking over to the bathroom to toss it in the bin and get a few tissues for the mess that was spread over his torso and Linc’s.

He threw it to the trash and went over to the toilet, grabbing a roll of toilet paper from the side and walked back to the door.

“I _really_... should’ve said something sooner,” Sparky mumbled groggily, still lying flat against the bed. Pietro chuckled and climbed back onto the bed, unrolling a few papers around his fingers to start cleaning.

“I’m happy that you waited and that I was the one that made a move... it was... perfect,” he smirked and wiped the other down, taking off the cum that was slowly drying on him. He would gladly lick it off, but he had a feeling that Linc would not let him kiss him if he did.

“Understatement,” that was an ego boost. Pietro moved back to the bathroom and dropped the paper in the bin, getting more of it to clean himself before tossing it and putting the roll and then leaving the room, knocking the light off on the way. He carefully climbed over the bed and helped Lincoln along it until he was lying with his head on the pillows. The speedster gently dragged the blanket down from under him and climbed in, pulling it over them.

“Was it ‘ _amazing_ ’ like Daisy had said?” he teased and curled up to spoon the inhuman, hearing him groan quietly.

“You heard that...” it was a statement. Lincoln sluggishly shifted back into him and he slipped his arm over the others waist, holding him close.

“How could I not? She was louder than Sokovian truck horn,” he chuckled. He would not be surprised if the whole training room had heard them.

“No kidding,” he breathed out, yawning before twisting a little in his grip to face him. Pietro smiled down at him and gently attached to his lips, pecking him.

“Sleep,” was all he said and Linc rested his head on his shoulder and chest. The speedster knew when he fell asleep, his breathing had calmed and his heartbeat slowed and it would not be long until he would sleep either.

\--------------------

“Finally,” Tony leaned back in his chair, exhausted from watching the screen. “I thought I’d have to give them a hand or something, lock them in a room, naked or something,” he sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the awesome and the sex. I'm not going to ask for a R&R, I just made this and published for my amusement :) But I still hope you liked it.


End file.
